Love in E-Minor
by A Grey Knight
Summary: Elsa's both terrified and ecstatic about beginning her academic career at King Philip Banks' School For Weeaboo Trash, and for good reason! Before she knows it, she'll fall for the amazingly talented clarinet player Squidward T. Uppercrust, meet his 12 larger-than-life brothers, and become embroiled in their bitter rivalry with the Goof family. If only your life was this cool.


**Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life**

"_Elsa, you can do this. You can so, totally do this. Today is a day just like any other."_ At least, that's what I told myself. But really, how would I know? I was born with the power to control and create ice, _not_ the power of foresight. Today could be the worst day of my life and I won't even know until it's too late!

That's why I was still lying in bed, bundled up in my sheets, head underneath the fine silk covers, torn between paralyzing fear, and eager anticipation. It was the first day of school, but not just at any old school. Not Arendelle High, nor Royal Princess Academy, it was my first day at the prestigious, the legendary, the pinnacle of academic achievement: _King Philip Banks' School for Weeaboo Trash._ And I, Elsa, eldest princess of Arendelle would be the first of my people to ever attend!

A knock at my door distracted me from my exposition filled inner-monologue.

"Get yo bitch ass up or imma smack a hoe!"

I recognized the voice immediately, though I hardly believed the words that came out. It was... Anna...?

Before I could lift the covers off myself, she had leaped onto my bed and smacked me like the baka-ass motherfucker she thought I was. The force from her egregious blow threw me to the cold, hard floor, distracting me from my problems.

"Anna what the fuck?" I shouted angrily, glaring at her through displaced blonde locks. That's when I noticed her nearly perfect ginger hair styled into cornrows, teeth adorned with a golden grill, and large dollar-symbol necklace, also golden. Apple Bottoms jeans, even boots with the fur! My glare was quickly replaced with a look of utter surprise. A change that wasn't lost on Anna as she jumped off my bed and landed upright, right in front of me.

"You like it?" Anna asked smiling, bending over and holding her sick bling to my face. "This is my new swag. I bought it off Etsy for $70!"

"Why?"

"It was on sale from this-"

"No. I mean why are you dressed like... Like that? Why is your hair in cornrows? Did you get rid of your blonde streak?"

Anna shifted her stance, standing upright again. "Today is my first day at The Goof Troop School for Badass Gangstaz who Release Mix Tapes and Don't Play by the Rules." Her face was etched with uncertainty, "I want to fit in."

I slowly stood up, stretching. My hands grabbed Anna by the shoulders, pulling her closer, so close, I could feel her warm breath caress my skin. She stared into my eyes, I into hers; two azure pools of beauty. "Anna... I..."

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Anna..."

"Yes?"

"I... I think that you look like Lil Wayne's side bitch."

Not a moment later, I was walking out the door, leaving Anna to process what I just told her. After all, it was well past time that we cut to the next scene, and besides, nothing was gonna happen there; the writers never intended for this to be another shitty Elsanna incest fanfic. They knew that there were too many of those already.

By the time I had taken a shower, gotten dressed, eaten breakfast, and grabbed my backpack, Anna had left for school and I was at major risk of being late to my first class of the day, _AP Band Class_. Nonetheless, for a brief moment I paused, realizing that I would be at this school by myself for an entire school year. No gangsta wannabe Anna, no parents, just me, my roommate, my teachers, and the rest of the student body. It was like the show _Zoey 101_, only in the form of shitty internet fan fiction.

I couldn't wait any longer, the anxiety was killing me. Whether today would be the start of the greatest time of my life, or the beginning of crippling doubt and self-loathing that would lead me to listen to circa-2003 _Fall Out Boy_, or worse, _My Chemical Romance_, it had to start now. With a deep breath, my hands started to glow, and I chanted the magic portal-opening incantation that would lead me to my new home.

"Ithe mé an asal ar fad!"

I stepped through, and my new life began.


End file.
